Power Rangers Gear Busters
Power Rangers Gear Busters is a adaptation of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and the seventienth season in Iyuuga's Sentai adaptations. Plot TBA Characters Gear Busters Temporary Busters Allies Energrid Management Center * Commander Hugh Miller ** Faye Campbell ** Lyle Campbell * Anidroids ** Chester - Chris' partner Anidroid. ** Gordon - Gabe' Partner Anidroid. ** Rhett - Ramona' Partner Anidroid ** Beet J Stag - Brett and Seth' Partner Anidroid ** Fran - Faye' Partner Anidroid ** Lionel - Lyle' Partner Anidroid Family * Susan Yoon * George Yoon * Karen Yoon * Graig Wilson * Shawna Wilson * Owen Wilson * Lawrence Coleman * Tracey Mckinney * Roberto Sanchez * Lydia Sanchez * Melissa Campbell Villains * Dimension X ** Messiah - Leader of Dimension X. ** Omni - Messiah's Luitenant. ** Vexa - Messiah's other Luitenant. ** Cypher - Hacker. Creates Droids by using Viruscards and random objects. ** Buglardroids - Footsoldiers. Created by using Buglarcards. *** Code and Link - Cypher's helpers. Modified Buglardroids. ** Attackdroids *** Shoveldroid - Created using the bite Viruscard and a power shovel. *** Burnerdroid - Created using the burn Viruscard and a gas cillinder. *** Needledroid - Created using the pierce Viruscard and a syringe. *** Cutterdroid - Created using the cut Viruscard and a pizza cutter. *** Tiredroid - Created using the speed Viruscard and a bicycle. *** Spraydroid - Created using the melt Viruscard and a fire extinguisher. *** Cargodroid - Created using the gather Viruscard and a cargo train car. *** Drilldroid - Created using the dig Viruscard and a power drill. *** Gundroid - Created using the shoot Viruscard and a model gun. *** Fandroid - Created using the blow Viruscard and a motor fan. *** Copydroid - Created using the copy Viruscard and a camera. *** Tubadroid - Created using the sound Viruscard and a tuba. *** Vacuumdroid - Created using the cyclone Viruscard and a vacuum cleaner. *** Antennadroid - Created using the search Viruscard and a parabolic antenna. *** Forkdroid - Created using the dish Viruscard and a dinner fork. *** Spannerdroid - Created using the break Viruscard and a wrench. *** Filmdroid - Created using the project viruscard and a film projector *** Dumbbelldroid - Created using the strength viruscard and a dumbbell. *** Keydroid - Created using the close viruscard and car keys. *** Magnetdroid - Created using the magnet viruscard and a magnet. *** Absorbdroid - Created using the absorb Viruscard and a candy machine *** Candledroid - Created using the night Viruscard and a candle. *** Eraserdroid - Created using the erase Viruscard and a eraser. *** Cagedroid - Created using the cage Viruscard and a cage. Arsenal Transformation Devices * Brace Morpher ◆◆◆◆◆ * Blaster Morpher ◆◆ Team Weapon and Siderarms * Lion Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Buster Bladeblaster ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Buster Camera ► Buster Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Buster Binoculars ► Buster Blade ◆◆◆◆◆ * Buster wheel ► Buster sword ◆◆ Zords = Legend:◆ piloted Zords, ❖ aux. Zords = * Gear Buster Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Gear Buster Megazord ◆◆◆ *** Cheetah Cruiser ◆ *** Gorilla Truck ◆ *** Rabbit Coptor ◆ ** Beetle Buster Megazord ◆◆ *** Beetle Crane ◆ *** Stage Jet ◆ * Frog Sub ❖ * Lion Cycle ❖ Alternate Combinations * Gear Buster Megazord Frog Mode◆◆❖ * Gear Buster Megazord Lion Mode ❖◆◆ * Gear Buster Ultrazord Lion Mode ❖◆◆◆◆ Trivia Category:Iyuuga